


致吾友的一封信

by Lannyg4



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannyg4/pseuds/Lannyg4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠复出，超人与他见面之后，克拉克·肯特在自己满是硝烟味的房间里写下了一封信</p>
            </blockquote>





	致吾友的一封信

亲爱的布鲁斯

我为昨日清晨的贸然离开表示歉意，毕竟那是你复出后我们第一次“正式”的见面。我不能告诉你我去干了什么——我的行动基本都已被列入了军事机密，我相信你能弄明白，亦可以理解。我们的几十年职业生涯都在突然离开和突然重逢中度过。

你看起来好极了，我真不想承认，你牵着你的马匹和猎犬，站在陆地结束，大海开始的地方，灌木在你的身后绵延，云朵在蓝天的幕布上展开，周围那么安静，只有你的呼吸和心跳，万物蓬勃生长的声响，有那么一瞬间，我以为我们回到了几十年前，我忽略了你的白发，你爬在眼角但无法阻止你双眼依旧敏锐的皱纹。但那几十年的确横贯在那，斜插在你的生命之中，我们的人生之中，我知道超人于我，蝙蝠侠于你的意义，我知道你在前几年有多颓废，我很担心，去了一个又一个电话，你从来都不接听，从来都不按时回复。你依旧游荡在危险的边缘，如同你披上斗篷的每一天，过去日复一日的相同生活将你塑造成此，积习难改。你脱下蝙蝠面具会是安全的，资本的力量和你信任的熟人们会将你庇护。但是你偏不，不是吗？你总是学不会自爱。

我偷偷地检查了你的身体，希望你不要生气，我看到了你右手的骨折还未痊愈，背后有一道贯穿的伤口，我还能看到你的恢复速度没有以前快了（是的我知道你的伤口从哪儿来也知道他们在过去如何痊愈），肌肉开始松弛，尽管它们在你那个年龄可以说是健硕得令人惊叹。我只能劝你，除此之外我还能做些什么呢？我知道你会笑，你会大笑，当我说你不再年轻了，你定然会反驳，然后露出标志性的你的狞笑。你当然不会听从任何人的，你只听你自己的，多少次惹火整个联盟都从未改变，你和过去完全一样，就好像从未退隐，或者某些东西从未真正消失，你也对我说没人能逼我做我不想做的事，可世道变了，这不是过去的世界了，这世间容不下我们了，他容不下超级英雄，甚至也容不下超级罪犯了。

我有次飞过哥谭上空，猜猜我看到了什么， 尽管我不得不以超级速度飞行（因某些你必然明白的原因①），我仍然看清了一家坐满老醉鬼们的酒馆，他们喝的酩酊大醉，东倒西歪，我只慢了那么一点点，就看到了老朋友们的脸，我看到了尚恩站在调酒台前，看到了企鹅人醉得像一根红色的胖甜菜，看到响指，连他也这么老了。我们没有离开地球，没有住进阿克汉姆或者其他什么铁栅栏后的石屋子里的故人们都聚在那里。后来我看了吉米的报道，他们日复一日地在那黑暗油腻的地下酒吧里讲着过去的日子，光辉岁月，“他们谈论惊人的冒险，就像一群退休的汽车修理工”，就像他们从未站在彼此的敌对面，联盟解散前我们在平安夜都不敢许下这种愿望。他们被社会驱逐了，放下了，无处可去只得沉湎于昔日的荣耀。

你却不一样，你从不退缩，红酒、金钱和年龄的重量都压不倒你，你在夜晚出没，如同往昔。我简直能想象得出阿尔弗雷德面对你重新恢复“规律”的生活不认同的絮叨。恕我向他学习，和你明说一句，以你的年龄真不该熬夜的，你总是会忘了我才是不需要睡眠的那一个。当然了那只是相对而言，当我们都被天命博士的梦境俘虏②，是你强撑着眼皮把我们都救出，你亦在我身边陪伴我度过孤独至难以入眠的数个夜晚③。你擅长这个，你擅长将自己榨干，而那是我最不愿意见的。我再重复一句，你已经不是那个二三十岁的年轻人了，你随时可能死去，这句话不仅仅只意味着钻进制服前的觉悟，我不愿细想，但布鲁斯，不管你有多么优秀，不管你接受过多少训练，归根到底，有些事物是再强大的意志都无法改变的。它是自然的，在你们诞生的那一刻就定下了结局。

这世界变了，我们不再能领导他们，每一天，他们变得更加渺小，在逃避现实的苦难和时刻可能降临的危机中瑟瑟发抖，被宏大的时代浪潮冲散，只有激情和愚钝能将他们拼起，他们愤怒地转移矛头，把不满都转嫁到更加显眼的目标之上，唯有如此，他们才能获得心中的一丝安宁，痛苦中的一丝快慰，在哥谭，他们居然把风马牛不相及的社会问题归咎于你，但你不会责怪他们，你爱他们，你仍相信着希望，认为他们会变好，我知道你装的再阴郁，也在心底这么坚信着，你就是一个彻头彻尾的理想主义者，不要否认，我曾进入过你的大脑④，见证火焰熊熊燃烧。我也秉持着相同的信念。然而我们的力量已经不再那么强大了，戴安娜回了亚马逊，哈尔去了外星，我们分隔在宇宙的各个角落，我们的故事也在被人淡忘。我很怀念那阵子，能穿着制服醒目地在欢呼的人群之上盘旋，能听着自己的声音在地球的每个角落解决麻烦，能与你并肩战斗的日子，同时诧异我们居然在人们的闲言碎语，在一场场尸山血海的战斗中挺过来了，我还记得沃利用自以为小声的音量威胁帕特里克“我要告诉布鲁斯”，他在一天内重复了三遍，老天，他是那么的尊敬你，爱你，我们是那么的爱你。

我可能又被金灿灿的英雄时代的甘甜勾去了魂魄，我写下这些文字更是想劝你停手。你说我太懦弱。你不懂，布鲁斯，我们的会面如此之短我没有时间解释，所以我在纸上和你辩驳。你可以为一座城市而战，我听说了你做了什么，我听到你独自一人面对变种帮差点死去时捏断了一支三十岁高龄的钢笔，你又把自己拖入了危险之中，但也做得很漂亮，你给哥谭带去了希望。但那只是一座城市，哥谭只是美利坚无数座大都市的缩影。已经没有足够的英雄供我们独守孤城，我们必须顾全大局。你给你的城市带去了某种秩序，但也破坏了一种秩序，一种联邦政府在动荡中努力建立的秩序，尽管它由无数谎言编织而成，它依旧维系着这个国家的运转。如果你在退休的日子里也去过异地的战场，就会明白我所言不虚。整个世界都在动荡之中，他们被强大的力量分为两股势力，他们在愤怒、恐吓和欺骗中相互争斗，他们戴上荣耀和正义的面具怒吼，在惶恐和迷惘中倒下，若你去过，你就会意识到那有多巨大，远非我们能带他们走出。我们对抗的不再是能用武力解决的超级恶棍，而是汇集几十亿人类精神的暗夜。我们突然出现，如烟火般照亮一片天空，那光明能在夜里持续多久？他们需要自己找寻日球，被交还权利，他们需要自己走出来，需要自己醒悟，改变，走出黑暗，这也是联盟教会我的重要一课，我们在四处介入中破坏了太多平衡⑤。

你的出现让联邦政府和普通民众恐惧，他们认为你是一个太大的变数，一种不可抗力。布鲁斯，我希望你能停手，他们会杀死我们的，我不怕死，我曾无数次面对死亡，又无数次侥幸逃生，现在却远不是我能休憩的时刻，如果我死了，谁来阻止在天际呼啸而过的导弹。老天，你根本想象不出他们制造和隐藏了多少颗核弹，又在无人可见的阴暗角落尝试毁灭城镇过多少次。

超级英雄的时代已经过去了。现在是国家和国家间的斗争了，比我们想象的更庞大更可怕。我们身处在这体制之中，这时代的洪流中，这恶人都被退役的年代。我无法像以前那样自由地在天空飞翔了，当他们刚刚开始禁止我在国内行动，并且在我的房间各个角落装上摄像头时，我有整整三天三夜未能入眠，我烧了所有的摄像头，但是他们又给装上了（这有点像你是不是）。我无法说是心甘情愿，我至少仍然在救人，我没有跨过那条线，我救了更多的人，并且我已准备好为我的家乡献上我的生命⑥。

这封信不会被寄出。他们检查我的信件，知晓我的行踪，现代科技已发展至此，我仅有他们留给我的隐私可言。但是我不后悔，再给我一次机会，我也会做下这个决定。更何况我还能选择什么呢？我本身就是个太大的目标。为了不被发现，我会立即销毁它。你说的对，我们从未走出那段时光，我总是想写点什么，写点东西，哪怕我的手指永远都磨不出记者该有的老茧来。

我又该走了，我猜过一会儿我就得飞去古巴。在我用热射线烧烤这封信件的五分钟前，我想说，布鲁斯，你终究不一样，你和我们不一样。你依旧固执，依旧死板，但是这很好。我劝你停手，我心底却有一个声音想让你继续这么做下去。我有一天会与你为敌，但无论如何，我都会尊敬你，敬仰你，我曾经是你的世界最佳拍档，也会永远是你的朋友。

【此处为一个潦草的WF logo，超人部分加粗】  
克拉克·肯特

①《黑暗骑士归来》中，超人成为一个敏感词汇，其在国内活动受限，在广播电视节目中也被联邦通讯委员会和谐不能提及。  
②动画《超人正义联盟》里的故事，就是老爷唱两只老虎的那一集XD  
③微博见转的古早漫孤堡夜未眠，我才不相信没发生什么别的事情。  
④老斜线的《深仇大恨》中，来自无数个宇宙的大超和老爷合体了，变成了一个和阿宽的机器人酷似的一半是超人一半是蝙蝠侠的生物，还感受到了彼此的思考，合体时的对话也是没眼看。  
⑤大超在《明日之战》中跑到了别人的战场上尝试结束战争，然后发现自己无力阻止，虽然后来发现的确有非人类的介入，不过我姑且认为……他学到了这个。  
⑥在《美国外星人》中，刚出道没太久的大超面对自己的第一个超级恶人对手，被揍得鼻青脸肿，在反攻时面对敌人关于氪星的挑衅，超霸气地说“I’m not from Krypton...I’m from Kansas.”看到这句感动坏了qwq宇宙这么大任他遨游，他选择留在这里。


End file.
